Beside you
by HolmesHero
Summary: Nach einer Serie von Komplizierten und brutalen Morden, verlangt der Killer nach einem Privaten Treffen mit Sherlock Holmes, doch alle ahnen, dass es keine gute Idee ist... SLASH H W (watmes)


_If your heart wears thin I will hold you up  
And I will hide you when it gets too much  
I'll be right beside you  
I'll be right beside you_

 _When you're overwhelmed and you've lost your breath  
When the space between the things you know is blurry none the less  
When you try to speak but you make no sound  
And the words you want are out of reach but they've never been so loud_

 _If your heart wears thin I will hold you up  
And I will hide you when it gets too much  
I'll be right beside you  
I'll be right beside you_

 _I will stay  
Nobody will break you_

 _Trust in me, trust in me  
Don't pull away  
Trust in me, trust in me  
I'm just trying to keep this together  
Cause I could do worse and you could do better_

 _AT-M Ad_

 _Tears are spent on your last pretense  
And your tired eyes refuse to close and sleep in your defense_

 _If your heart wears thin I will hold you up  
And I will hide you when it gets too much  
If your heart wears thin I will hold you up  
And I will hide you when it gets too much  
I'll be right beside you  
Nobody will break you_

Nach: Marianas Trench – Beside you

„Bleiben Sie alle da stehen, wo Sie sind!", schallte es aus dem Lautsprecher, der auf den Hof hinausging.

Wir hatten uns dem College, in dem Jackson die Schüler gefangen hielt, auf zweihundert Yards genähert. Jetzt blieben wir abrupt stehen.

„Schön stehen bleiben", tönte es wieder. „Und jetzt, Mr. Holmes, kommen Sie _unbewaffnet_ in das Büro. Sie wollen doch nicht, dass den jungen Herren etwas passiert, oder?"

Holmes nickte ruhig und gab mir wortlos seinen Revolver. Dann wandte er sich um und wollte gehen, doch ich ergriff ihn beim Handgelenk und hielt ihn zurück.

„Was, wenn es eine Falle ist?", fragte ich ihn, „Was, wenn er die Jungen nicht gehen lässt? Was, wenn…" Ich stockte. Ich wollte nicht das aussprechen, was wir alle dachten.

Holmes sah mich ruhig an.

„Ich werde ihn überzeugen, sie gehen zu lassen."

„Lassen Sie mich wenigstens mitgehen."

„Nein; er hat nur nach mir verlangt." Er sah mir tief in die Augen und ich glaubte Traurigkeit in den seinen sehen zu können. „Ich würde mir nie verzeihen, wenn Ihnen etwas passieren würde", fügte er leise hinzu.

Ich löste den Druck um sein Handgelenk. Er ließ seine Hand in meine gleiten und drückte sie. Ich wollte in diesem Moment nicht darüber nachdenken, was das bedeutete, doch er sagte so viel ohne auch nur ein Wort zu sagen. Dann ließ er meine Hand los und wandte sich um. Wir sahen dem Mann nach, der alles riskierte um das Leben der Jungen zu retten, wie er langsam auf das Gebäude zuschritt und Spuren in dem frisch gefallenen Schnee hinterließ.

Wir warteten in der Kälte und mein Herz schlug mir bis zum Hals. Nach einiger Zeit öffnete sich die Tür und die drei Jungen kamen herausgelaufen. Sie hatten und kaum erreicht, als der Schuss fiel. Es ließ mir das Blut in den Adern gefrieren und ich hörte mich schreien. Sofort rannte ich los, aber der Inspektor und sein Constable stürzten sich auf mich und hielten mich fest. Doch an diesem Tag hätte es die ganze Armee der Königin gebraucht, um mich von Holmes fern zu halten. Ich riss mich los und rannte so schnell ich konnte in das Gebäude und die Treppe hinauf. Den Weg zum Büro kannte ich zum Glück und es dauerte nicht lange ehe ich vor der Bürotür stand. Den Revolver in der Hand, riss ich sie ohne Zögern auf.

Holmes lag ausgestreckt auf dem Boden. Die Gestalt am Fenster drehte sich zu mir um; auf dem Gesicht ein spöttisches Lächeln. Er hielt einen Revolver in der Hand, doch ehe er feuern konnte, leerte ich meine Revolverladung in seine Brust und das Lächeln verschwand mit jeder Kugel mehr, die sein Herz durchbohrte. Dann fiel er vornüber und rührte sich nicht mehr. Ich stürzte zu Holmes, der noch immer bewegungslos dalag. Ich öffnete seinen Mantel. Das Blut hatte sich bereits durch sein Hemd gesogen und hatte es karmesinrot gefärbt.

„Holmes! Holmes, können Sie mich hören?", rief ich immer wieder und rüttelte an seinen Schultern.

Endlich öffnete er langsam seine Augen. Er versuchte zu sprechen, doch kein Laut kam über seine Lippen. Seine Augen begannen zuzufallen, doch ich nahm seine Hand.

„Sie müssen durchhalten, Holmes! Hören Sie? Halten Sie meine Hand fest. Halten Sie sich fest. Bitte, Sie müssen durchhalten."

Sanft schlossen sich die dünnen Finger um meine Hand und die halbgeschlossenen Augen sahen zu mir auf. Vorsichtig nahm ich ihn auf den Arm, sein Kopf fiel kraftlos gegen meine Schulter. Er war noch leichter als er ohnehin schon aussah. Ich lief mit ihm nach draußen. Der Inspektor und der Constable kamen auf mich zugelaufen, doch ich rannte an ihnen vorbei, sprang in die nächste Droschke und wies der Kutscher an, so schnell wie möglich zum Bartholomew Hospital zu fahren.

Holmes´ Atem ging nur sehr schwach, doch er hielt meine Hand noch immer fest und ich streichelte mit meinen Daumen über seinen Handrücken.

„Ich bin hier, Holmes, und ich lasse Sie nicht los. Ich werde alles tun, was ich kann. Das verspreche ich.", flüsterte ich ihm ins Ohr.

Als die Droschke hielt, sprang ich sofort hinaus und hinein in das große Hospital. Ich brauchte mich nicht anzumelden. Als Arzt kannte man mich nur zu gut und ich brauchte keine Genehmigung. Erst recht nicht für einen Notfall. Ich stürzte, Holmes noch immer im Arm haltend, in das nächste Behandlungszimmer. Dort legte ich ihn vorsichtig auf die Liege und zog ihn seinen Mantel und sein Hemd aus, das inzwischen blutgetränkt war.

„Holmes, ich muss Sie operieren. Wir müssen die Kugel herausbekommen. Bitte, halten Sie durch."

Sein Puls war schwach, doch ich musste es tun. Ich gab ihm die Narkosespritze und fing an. Zwischendurch kontrollierte ich immer wieder Atem und Puls. Die Kugel hatte sein Herz nur knapp verfehlt, hatte aber trotzdem großen Schaden angerichtet und es dauerte einige Zeit, bis ich die Operationswerkzeuge weglegen konnte. Noch einmal überprüfte ich den Puls und mein Herz gefror zu Eis. Sofort begann ich mit den Wiederbelebungsmaßnahmen.

Zwischendurch fiel mir auf, dass ich mit ihm redete. Ich wusste nicht, was ich sagte. Ich wusste nur, dass es geradewegs aus meinem Herzen kam. Ich wollte ihm alles sagen, auch, wenn er mich vielleicht nicht hören konnte. Tränen strömten mir übers Gesicht, doch ich musste es sagen, weil ich es mir nie verziehen hätte, wenn ich es nicht getan hätte. Ich machte immer weiter und jeder andere Arzt hätte schon nach der Hälfte der Zeit aufgehört, doch ich gab nicht auf; drückte meine Hände wieder und wieder auf seine Brust und versuchte es mit allen mir zur Verfügung stehenden Mitteln. Dann endlich, nach einer mir schier unendlich erschienenen Zeit, zeigten mir ein schwachen Puls und ein ebenso schwacher Atem, dass ich Erfolg gehabt hatte.

Ich erkundigte mich an der Rezeption nach einem freien Zimmer und legte Holmes in das Bett. Er sah so friedlich aus als würde er nur schlafen und jeder Augenblick aufspringen um mir einen Vortrag über die Grundsätze der Deduktion zu halten. Ich zog einen Stuhl nah an sein Bett und setzte mich neben ihn. Lange Zeit saß ich nur da und betrachtete das scharfgeschnittene Gesicht, das noch bleicher als sonst aus den Kissen ragte. Ich hielt noch immer seine Hand, um ihm zu zeigen, dass ich da war und auch um seinen Puls zu überwachen, denn ich wusste, dass er es noch nicht überstanden hatte. Ich wollte ihm noch so viel sagen, doch die Worte wollten sich nicht formen und so saß ich da und sah ihn an, den Mann, der mir auf dieser Welt am meisten bedeutete. Nie wieder würde ich ihn auch nur eine Sekunde aus den Augen lassen. Ich wollte nicht schlafen; wollte nur bei ihm sein, ich wollte für ihn da sein, wenn er aufwachte. Ich wollte auch nicht nach Hause, denn da war ich bereits. Mein richtiges zu Hause war immer dort, wo Holmes war. Bei ihm fühlte ich mich geborgen und sicher. Und diese Geborgenheit war es dann schließlich auch, die meine Augen schwer machte und mich einschlafen ließ. Ich erwachte, den Kopf auf seinem Laken und noch immer seine Hand haltend, in den frühen Morgenstunden. Holmes schlief noch. Sein Puls war normal und sein Atem ging langsam und regelmäßig. Ich versuchte mich still zu verhalten und ihn nicht zu wecken, doch er erwachte nach wenigen Minuten.

„Guten Morgen, Holmes.", sagte ich. „Wie fühlen sie sich?"

Als Antwort bekam ich ein schwaches Lächeln und ein kurzes Nicken.

„Können Sie sich an das erinnern, was passiert ist?"

Wieder ein Nicken.

„Ich muss mir Ihre Wunde noch einmal ansehen", sagte ich und zog seine Decke ein Stück zurück. Die Wunde hatte nicht mehr nachgeblutet und es waren keine Anzeichen einer Entzündung sichtbar, doch ich wollte kein Risiko eingehen.

„Ich werde mal sehen, ob ich einen Arzt auftreiben kann, der sich Ihre Verletzungen ansieht.", sagte ich, erhob mich und wollt meine Hand von seiner lösen, dich er hielt mich fest und zog mich näher an sich. Ich sah hinab in seine Augen. Sie zogen mich mit einer unbestimmten Stärke an, der ich nicht wiederstehen konnte. Unsere Gesichter kamen sich immer näher. Ich küsste seine Lippen und er erwiderte meinen Kuss. Zu meiner Verwunderung fühlte es sich nicht seltsam an ihn zu küssen. Wir hielten unsere Gesichter nah beieinander und sahen uns in die Augen. Jeder von uns konnte das Gleiche in desanderen Augen lesen. Diese drei Worte, die nicht gesagt werden durften, nur wenn wir uns keiner Lauscher sicher sein konnten. Ich strich ihm vorsichtig übers Gesicht und richtete mich auf.

„Ich bin gleich zurück", sagte ich leise und verließ den Raum. Auf meinem Weg durch die langen Korridore schossen mir so viele Dinge durch den Kopf. All die vielen Abenteuer, die wir zusammen erlebt hatten, die Gefahren, die Erfolge, sein einzigartiger Charakter, seine Angewohnheiten, mit denen ich nicht immer einverstanden war, und all die Momente in denen ich mir dieser Verbindung zwischen uns gewusst geworden bin, und ich bemerkte, wie viel mir das alles bedeutete . Mir wurde bewusst, wie sehr ich Holmes weh getan haben musste und wie ich mich selbst betrogen hatte, als ich Mary heiratete und ihn allein zurückließ. Ich war mir meinen Gefühlen zu ihm immer bewusst, doch ich wollte es nicht wahr haben. Außerdem konnte ich mir seiner Gefühle nicht sicher sein, da er niemanden einen Blick in sein Innerstes gewährte. Doch das war jetzt alles vorbei. Ab jetzt würde ich nie wieder von seiner Seite weichen und ihn immer unterstützen.

Ein Arzt war zur Zeit nicht verfügbar und so kehrte ich mit einem Tablett mit etwas Frühstück in Holmes´ Zimmer zurück. Er lag mit halbgeöffneten Augen da und sah mir zu wie ich das Tablett auf einen kleinen Tisch neben seinem Bett stellte und mich wieder neben ihn setzte.

„Möchten Sie etwas essen, Holmes?"

Er schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

„Aber wenigstens etwas trinken müssen Sie."

Ich richtete ihn vorsichtig mit meinem Arm auf und goss ihm das Wasser zwischen die Lippen. Dann legte ich ihn langsam in die Kissen zurück. Dankbar sahen seine großen grauen Augen zu mir auf.

„Watson, Sie haben mir das Leben gerettet", sagte er mit sehr schwacher Stimme.

„Ich denke, Sie sollten noch etwas schlafen"; unterbrach ich ihn, denn ich sah, wie schwach er noch war und wusste, dass Ruhe jetzt das Wichtigste war.

„Nein, warten Sie", sagte er und ergriff meine Hand. „Sie waren immer für mich da und lassen mich nie im Stich und ich wollte mich für das alles bedanken. Und vor allem möchte ich mich dafür entschuldigen, was ich Ihnen damals am Reichenbachfall angetan habe. Es tut mir so leid. Ich wollte Ihnen nicht weh tun. Ich wollte nicht, dass Ihnen etwas passiert…" Seine Stimme wurde immer unsicherer und schwächer und seine Hand zog sich fester um meine. Ich strich ihm übers Gesicht, um ihn zu unterbrechen.

„Sie brauchen sich nicht zu entschuldigen. Ich habe das alles gern getan und würde es jederzeit wieder tun. Und was die Sache mit dem Reichenbachfall angeht", fügte ich mit einem Lächeln hinzu, „das ist vergeben und vergessen."

Ich gab ihm ein leichtes Beruhigungsmittel und der Griff um meine Hand begann sich langsam zu lockern.

„Danke, Watson", flüsterte Holmes als ihm langsam die Augen zufielen. „Danke…für alles."

Ich blieb bei ihm bis er eingeschlafen war und machte mich dann in einer Droschke auf, um mich etwas frisch zu machen und Mrs. Hudson über die derzeitige Situation aufzuklären. Sie war durch unsere lange Abwesenheit beunruhigt und war daher sehr erleichtert, mich zu sehen. Erschrocken und besorgt lauschte sie meinem Bericht von den gestrigen Ereignissen. Nachdem ich ihr versichert hatte, dass es Holmes bald wieder besser gehen würde, nahm ich schnell ein Bad und zog mir frische Kleider an. Es war um die Mittagszeit als ich mich wieder zu Hospital aufmachte. Holmes war wach und ein Arzt hatte nach seinen Wunden gesehen. Ich suchte den Arzt, ein gewisser Dr. Moor auf und erkundigte mich nach Holmes´ Zustand. Es sei nichts Beunruhigendes aufgetreten und die Wunde heile gut, es würde aber dennoch einige Zeit dauern, bis Holmes wieder zu Kräften kommen würde. Mit diesen Informationen hatte ich gerade Holmes´ Zimmer betreten, als ein Inspektor und zwei stämmige Polizisten den Raum betraten.

„Dr. John Watson, sagte der Inspektor in einem bestimmenden Tonfall, „ich nehme Sie fest unter dem dringenden Verdacht, Mr. Paul Jackson ermordet zu haben."

„Das ist absurd!", rief ich mit Empören aus. „Sie wissen ganz genau, dass es Notwehr war und außerdem hat der Kerl Holmes beinahe umgebracht. Sie sollten mir also dankbar sein, denn ich habe Ihnen eine komplizierte Gerichtshandlung erspart."

„Notwehr oder nicht, wird der Richter entscheiden." Damit packten mich die zwei stämmigen Beamten und zerrten mich aus dem Zimmer. Holmes versuchte sich aufzurichten, fiel aber mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht zurück.

„Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, Holmes. Ich bin bald zurück.", rief ich zurück als der Inspektor die Tür hinter uns zuwarf. Sie schoben mich unsanft in eine Droschke und brachten mich zu Scottland Yard. Es folgte ein langes Verhör, das damit endete, dass Inspektor Lestrade gerufen wurde, der meine Erklärung bestätigen konnte. Lestrade versicherte den Beamten, dass mein Verhalten gerechtfertigt war und keine Notwendigkeit für eine gerichtliche Untersuchung bestand. Mit einigen Worten der Entschuldigung wurde ich endlich entlassen und trat in die kalte Abendluft hinaus. Es war ein kalter und trüber Januar und es hatte wieder zu schneien begonnen, als ich wieder beim Hospital ankam. Ich ging die langen Flure entlang und bog in den Gang ein, in dem das Zimmer lag, als ich entsetzt stehenblieb. Nicht weit von seinem Zimmer entfernt, stand Holmes. Eine Hand auf seine Brust gedrückt, mit der anderen an der Wand abstützend, kam er langsam den Gang herab.

„Holmes!", rief ich aus und eilte auf ihn zu. Er sah auf. Sein Gesicht war kreidebleich, seine Augen waren glasig und auf seiner Stirn standen Schweißperlen. Noch bevor ich ihn erreichen konnte, gaben seine Beine nach. Ich kam gerade noch rechtzeitig, um ihn aufzufangen. Ich schlang meine Arme um ihn und führte ihn auf sein Zimmer zurück. Er war vollkommen erschöpft und blieb schwer atmend in seinem Bett liegen.

„Was haben Sie sich nur dabei gedacht?", rief ich besorgt. „Wissen Sie, was alles hätte passieren können, wenn ich nicht gerade jetzt gekommen wäre?"

„Ich wollte eine Zeugenaussage machen", stieß er keuchend hervor. „Man hat sie also entlassen?"

„Ja; Lestrade konnte meine Geschichte bestätigen. Es wird keinen Prozess geben."

„Gott sei dank", flüsterte Holmes mit einem tiefen Seufzer der Erleichterung.

„Sie müssen vorsichtiger sein, Holmes. Haben Sie Schmerzen? Brauchen Sie ein Beruhigungsmittel?"

„Nein, nein; es geht mir gut", sagte er leise, doch ich konnte sehen, dass es nicht der Wahrheit entsprach. Sein Atem hatte sich beruhigt, doch seine Augen zeigten einen beunruhigenden, fast fiebrigen Glanz. Ich beschloss ihm daher, und sei es auch nur als Vorsichtsmaßnahme, ein entzündungshemmendes Schmerzmittel zu verabreichen. Die plötzliche Anstrengung war zu viel für seine schwachen Kräfte gewesen und so schloss er die Augen und schlief sofort ein. Ich war sehr besorgt und hatte Angst, ihn allein zu lassen. Ich nahm einen feuchten Lappen und strich ihm übers Gesicht. Ich wünscht mir so sehr ihm helfen zu können, ihm die Schmerzen zu nehmen und Kraft geben zu können. Doch ich konnte nur für ihn da sein und seine Hand halten. Nach einer Weile, in der ich nur dagesessen und ihn beobachtet hatte, stand ich auf, küsste ihn auf die Stirn und stahl mich leise aus dem kleinen Raum. Ich ging den Gang hinunter und traf Dr. Moor, der gerade auf dem Weg zu einer Visite war. Ich erzählte ihm von dem Vorfall und bat ihn in meiner Abwesenheit ein Auge auf ihn zu haben. Da nach rief ich eine Droschke und ließ mich zum Regent´s Park fahren. Ich wollte jetzt nicht in die Baker Street. Ich brauchte einige Zeit für mich, um das Geschehene zu verarbeiten. Es war mittlerweile schon dunkel und kein anderer Mensch war im Park. Die Luft war kalt, doch ich fühlte es nicht. Ich war dankbar für diesen Augenblick der Ruhe und genoss es, den fallenden Schnee auf meinem Gesicht zu spüren. Ich ging ein Stück den Weg entlang. Es fühlte sich an, als würde Holmes neben mir gehen, so wie er es schon oft getan hatte. Wie sehr wünschte ich mir, dass die Ereignisse der letzten Tage nie passiert wären; wie sehr wünsche ich mir, in die Baker Street zurück zu kehren und ihn in der gewohnten Umgebung seines Sessels, umgeben von Tabakrauch und vertieft in seine Violine vorzufinden.

Aber das ging nicht. Nichts würde jemals wieder dasselbe sein. Denn Holmes schlief jetzt. Den friedlichsten und ruhigsten Schlaf, den man schlafen konnte. Er stand neben mir und sah mich mit seinen perfekten grauen Augen an.

„Es tut mir so leid.", sagte er leise.

„Es brauch ihnen nicht leid zu tun.", erwiderte ich. „Ich bin gleich wieder bei Ihnen."

Zur Antwort nahm er meine Hand und lächelte traurig. Ich zog meinen Revolver und hob ihn an meinen Kopf. Gleich würde alles vorbei sein. Gleich würde ich wieder bei Holmes sein; dem einzigen Ort, an den ich wirklich gehörte.

Ich drückte ab-


End file.
